Many shampoo products are commercially available for cleaning and conditioning the coats of animals, e.g. horses. Often these products are harsh to the animal's skin and are additionally environmentally unfriendly.
It would be desirable to formulate a shampoo for livestock which cleans, deodorizes, and conditions the coats of said animals, assists in repelling flies and other insects, and is biodegradable.